


come on, angel, don't you cry

by akamine_chan



Series: Way Home [2]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a scorching afternoon and Kobra had found them a bit of shelter from the sun in the form of an old ruined building.  The roof was mostly gone, but there was just enough shade to let them rest for a bit.  Gerard lay on the ground in the lee of the bike, head pillowed on his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, angel, don't you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Written non-anonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Written for the prompt _we all got reason to celebrate tonight_
> 
> Title from _My Way Home Is Through You_ by My Chemical Romance

Kobra stood guard over Gerard as he rested.

It was a scorching afternoon and Kobra had found them a bit of shelter from the sun in the form of an old ruined building. The roof was mostly gone, but there was just enough shade to let them rest for a bit. Gerard lay on the ground in the lee of the bike, head pillowed on his jacket.

They'd been on the the road for a while, travelling mostly at night, sleeping through the heat of the days.

The wind blew and in the distance Kobra heard the lonely cry of a hunting hawk.

Gerard made a soft sound in his restless sleep and Kobra crouched down, stoking the line of Gerard's cheek with the back of his fingers. He couldn't believe how soft and pale Gerard's skin was; it was clear that Gerard hadn't been in the Zones for long at all. The Zones left their mark, leaving everything as brown and dry as the land itself.

They'd caught a hint of a lead on Gerard's brother; someone had seen him with a gang of tweakheads out in Zone 6. Kobra didn't saying anything; didn't need to. Gerard had caught on quick to the harsh reality of the Zones. Sometimes, Kobra could see the fear pressing out from under Gerard's skin, sharp and cunning.

He hummed quietly and Gerard settled back down. A few more hours and it'd be dark.

* * *

Gerard woke just as the sun was setting, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He looked exhausted and Kobra wondered if he looked as worn out. They'd been chasing rumors of Mikey for a while, now.

Kobra dropped to the ground next to Gerard and ruffled his hair affectionately. He sighed when Gerard leaned into this touch. "You okay?"

Gerard shrugged. "Yeah."

He threw his arm around Gerard's shoulders and pulled him close. Gerard held himself stiff and upright for a long moment before letting himself relax, nuzzling Kobra's neck.

Tilting his head back, Kobra looked at the swath of stars glittering against the velvet of the night. "When Poison and I were kids, we'd stargaze for hours." He brushed a kiss across the crown of Gerard's head. "Every time I'd see a falling star, I'd think about how it was another reason to celebrate being alive." He kissed Gerard, sweet and slow. "We all got reason to celebrate tonight," he whispered fiercely. "We're alive, motor baby. We're alive."

-fin-


End file.
